


Eye On The Tie

by RyspositoWritings



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyspositoWritings/pseuds/RyspositoWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ryan's in the mood to be tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye On The Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this fic came from, but I think their matching ties in the last episode had something to do with it.

                                                              

Ryan was breathing hard as he gripped the tie securing his hands together. Generally, the hooks on the wall of the locker room were used to hang coats and jackets. Today, Esposito had utilized them differently. Ryan had had a long hard day so far, and he wanted someone to just take control and help him forget. Esposito was more than willing and it ended up leading to the severe ass pounding currently going on in the locker room of the 12th precinct.

Ryan let out a moan as Esposito thrust in hard. The tie was digging into his wrists, but the small amount of pain was nothing compared to the sensations happening elsewhere. Esposito gripped his hips hard as he moved, taking pleasure in the noises coming out of his partner.

Ryan didn’t always want to be tied up. In fact, for the most part, they enjoyed a gentler kind of sex. But then, sometimes, Ryan wanted nothing but filthy sex, telling Esposito if he didn’t come out of it with bruises, it wasn’t adequate.

Keeping that in mind, Esposito gripped Ryan’s hips harder and pulled him closer, the tie digging in further and dragging a loud moan from his throat. Esposito growled and kept thrusting, taking one hand off Ryan’s hip and gripping his hair, pulling it and reveling in the sexy whine that escaped his lips.

He’d been instructed not to lay a finger on Ryan’s penis, which was at the moment dripping from how aroused he was. Ryan said he’d wanted to come just from anal alone, but that meant Esposito had nothing to hold onto, so he opted for his hair instead. Sometimes Esposito wondered who was the real bottom in this relationship, but he then decided he didn’t care. Being given permission to do all manner of filthy things to his boyfriend was all he needed.

Ryan rested his forehead against the wall he was facing once Esposito let go of his hair. He knew at this point all Esposito needed to do was barely touch his erection and he’d be done for. He wanted that release more than anything, but he knew Esposito would stay true to his word. He wasn’t going to lay a finger on him.

Esposito pulled back and almost all the way out before thrusting back in. He hit Ryan’s prostate dead on and Ryan threw his head back, moaning like a porn star. Esposito smiled slightly at that and then did it again, this time giving Ryan the release he craved.

The vein in Ryan’s neck bulged as he came, his mouth open and his hands gripping the tie until his knuckles were white. He came hard, making a mess all over the floor.

Esposito kept going in his haste to join his partner over the edge. He gripped his partner’s hair again and felt close when he made Ryan moan again. Ryan was starting to fall limp as he descended from his high, but Esposito held him up and continued until, finally, he climaxed. The grip in Ryan’s hair tightened as he rode out his orgasm.

They stood, panting and somewhat stunned from one of the best orgasms of their lives. After a minute, Esposito stepped away, releasing his grip and letting Ryan use the tie to hold himself up. He disposed of the condom and then reached up to untie his partner. He let the tie pool to the floor, careful to make sure it landed somewhere not covered in semen.

Esposito leaned down and kissed each of Ryan’s wrists, which had been rubbed raw. He then gave Ryan a soft kiss on the lips.

“You alright?” He asked.

Ryan smiled and nodded. “I think I need to sit down, though. My legs are a little shaky.”

Esposito led him to the bench and they both sat, Esposito’s arm around Ryan’s shoulders holding him close as Ryan took a second to compose himself.

After a minute, Ryan smiled. “That was awesome.”

Esposito laughed. “Yeah.”

Ryan rested his head on Esposito’s shoulder and the two of them sat for a while before Esposito sighed. “Our lunch break is almost over.”

Ryan groaned and buried his face in Espo’s shoulder. “Can’t Beckett find the killer herself? I’m tired.”

“I’m sure she could, but it would be hard without us.” Esposito replied.

Ryan heaved a sigh. “Okay, we probably should get going. It’s starting to get cold anyway.”

Esposito snorted and kissed Ryan’s temple. They both stood, gathering their clothes from the floor of the locker room and helping each other get dressed. Ryan began buttoning Esposito’s shirt but before he finished, he gripped it and pulled Esposito down for another heated kiss.

As the kiss descended into dirty making out, Esposito’s phone went off in his pants and he pulled away to answer it.

“Esposito.” He said into the phone.

“Hey, Espo, you and Ryan are five minutes late and Gates is glaring at me from her office.” Beckett said from the other line.

“Shit.” Esposito reached down and grabbed his suit coat. “We’re on our way, give us like two minutes.”

“Okay, hurry.”

Esposito stuck his phone in his back pocket. “We’re five minutes late.” He said to Ryan. “Gates is pissed.”

Ryan slipped his shoes on and tied them haphazardly. “I just had to wear a three piece today.” He grumbled, buttoning his vest and then slipping his suit coat on after while Esposito found a towel and began cleaning up the floor.

Once they were mostly dressed and everything was clean, they each grabbed a tie and ran to the door of the locker room.

“Hey.” Esposito stopped and turned, Ryan almost running into him.

“What?” Ryan asked.

Esposito stole another kiss and smiled. “I love you.” He then turned and ran out, Ryan following him.

“I love you too, you dork.” Ryan said as he fastened the tie.

They reached their desks in record time and gave their apologies for being late, Esposito spouting off some story about their food taking forever and there being traffic.

They continued on with the case, Beckett filling them in on what they missed. She instructed the boys to check up on phone records while she made a few calls and everyone got to work. Everyone, of course, except Castle who had nothing else to do but start making observations.

“Weren’t you wearing a red tie?” He asked Ryan.

Ryan looked up from his computer. “What?”

“Your tie.” Castle said, pointing. “It’s gray. Wasn’t it red earlier?”

Ryan looked down at the light gray tie and then up to Esposito who was on the phone. He spun around in his chair and Ryan saw his own red tie around his neck.

He swallowed. “Oh. Uh, yeah. Espo and I… switched.”

Castle raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because they… matched better.” He looked down at his red shirt and then gave a slight smile because the red tie actually matched his outfit better than the gray and Esposito was wearing a purple shirt that clashed horribly with the red tie and how the hell did they accidentally switch two ties that didn’t even look remotely like each other?

“You’re hair’s messed up too.” Castle observed. He suddenly gasped and Ryan smacked him on the shoulder.

“Shut up.” Ryan hissed.

“But the two of you-”

“I know.” Ryan looked back at Beckett who hadn’t heard and then over at Gates who also seemed to be distracted by something. “Don’t say a word, Castle.”

“Oh come on, can’t I tell Beckett?” Castle asked, practically bouncing in his seat.

Ryan took a second to think about it. It was true Beckett could keep a secret and it would help if she knew because she could assist them in fooling Gates. He gave a sigh. “Okay, fine.”

Castle jumped up and ran over to Beckett’s desk, trying to get her to hang up her phone.

“What’s goin’ on?” Esposito asked, stepping over to Ryan’s desk.

Ryan watched Castle whisper in Beckett’s ear and then gave Esposito an apologetic look. “Castle may have noticed we’re wearing each other’s ties.”

Beckett looked over at them with a stunned expression and Castle was smiling.

**  
**“Dammit.” Esposito breathed.


End file.
